The Other Side to Kazuma
by Velenori
Summary: Fear, Joy, Sadness are few emotions that our protagonist Kazuma will be feeling on his road to growing up in the hidden leaf village along side his friends and family. But how will he react when danger comes to him? (Sorry not good a summary's!)
1. Unexpected Friendships

It all started with the story of Naruto and how the 9 tails was sealed within him. But everyone knows that. This story is going to be a sort of spin off from the Naruto series starring my "original" character, Kazuma and his less important team. For the basics so I can remember, Kazuma is an only child... That's what he thinks but he has a half sister that belongs to the Hyuga/ Uzumaki clan. His mother is a full blood Uzumaki who is still alive and healthy who lives in the leaf. His father is a deceased Uzumaki clan member who he has never met. So now that is out of the way... all is left is to start the story... So lets Do this :D

"You there Kaz?" says a far off voice. "Kazuma can you wake up? If you don't Iruka-sensei will get mad at you!" said a worried soul. Kazuma begins to wake up and starts to yawn. "Glad that you finally decided to join the class Kazuma" says Iruka-sensei. Kazuma begins to slouch in his chair to avoid embarrassment." Ehhh don't worry, he's not mad at you" Says the boy behind Kaz. Kazuma's friend besides him begins to ask him, "did Naruto Uzumaki just talk to you? Don't ever talk to him unless you want to be labeled the freak's friend." says Kazuma's friend Kenji. "Don't call him a freak you jerk!" yells Kazuma and the whole class overhears.

Kazuma's face becomes a dark shade of red and basically hides beneath his desk. The class turns their attention away from Kazuma when a loud noise is heard by the window. "Thanks for semi standing up for me :)" Naruto says. "Ohh... its no problem, us with the same last names have to stick together right?" Kazuma says. "Your an Uzumaki too?! I though I was the only one!" says Naruto. "To be correct, there is only three. Me, you, and my mom. If you want to, you can come over and have some tea with us at my house." said Kazuma. " I would love that!" said Naruto. "Great :D" said Kazuma. "Ok class" Iruka-sensai says and takes a pause and continues to speak, " since all of you are new to this class, I would like to pair all of you up to begin a little exercise. Hummmm... I would like Naruto and Sasuke to be a pair, Kazuma and Sakura..." and Iruka says all the partners. "Hi Kazuma-kun" says Sakura-chan. "Hi Sakura-chan, hope we can be great partners today :) " Kazuma says. " Yea, me too! " Sakura says. "Now class, you all will be attempting the clone technique. " Iruka says. Through out the class is cheering from everybody. " You all will need to go from 'ram' to 'snake' to 'tiger'. Like this..." Iruka says and begins to show the class the technique. " Its very simple and better to do with a partner and practice together, so now you can begin :) " Iruka-sensai says. And with that the students begin to try at the technique. Naruto and Sasuke are glaring at each other because Sasuke succeeded at it while Naruto failed miserably. Kazuma and Sakura are having a blast trying at the technique and laughing in the process because of the whole classes failure. A wee bit later Iruka says that class is over and announces who successfully pulled off the technique. "Sasuke..." Iruka says in a sad voice which no one can tell. "Well...That's our Sasuke. Tomorrow lets try this again, but try and practice with your parents tonight." Iruka sensei says. "Hey Kazuma-kun, we should hang out later! :D " Says Sakura. "Sorry Sakura-chan but I invited Naruto-kun over to my house." Kazuma says. "Oh... That's ok, how about another day? " Sakura says. " Actually yea I'll try to :) If you have anyone you would like to invite please do. Goodbye Sakura-chan! " Kazuma says quickly and happily. "Sounds good to me! Bye bye Kazuma-kun and have fun :D ! " Sakura says happily.

"Hey Naruto-kun, you coming slowpoke?" He says in a mocking tone. " Yep! " Naruto says loudly and runs to catch up with him and trips and hits his face on the ground. "Naruto-kun are you ok!?" Kazuma asks. "Yea, I'm fine! I do this all the time" Naruto says and shows a thumbs up. "Ok, great. Of to my house hidden deep within the village" Says Kazuma in a mysterious tone. "Great!" Naruto says and they begin the journey to his house. Around 7 minutes into the adventure they arrive at a relatively small house that has a cozy feel to it. "And so we arrive to my house" Kazuma says in a goofy/mysterious voice. "This place looks great! Cant wait to get that tea you said you would make" Naruto says. "Well, if you want the tea we have to go inside and meet my mother. Can you handle this task Naruto nii-san?" Kazuma says jokingly. "How about I show you?"

Naruto says and opens the door. They begin to walk in and Kazuma yells "I'm home mom, and I have a visitor with me" The two boys begin to enter the living room and Kazuma's mother yells "What kind of tea would you like?" Says Kazuma's mother Kagami. "I'll just take green please." Naruto says. "Me too mother!" Kazuma says. "Wow all green, I think today is going to be interesting." Says Kagami and begins to walk out off the kitchen with the three green teas. She pauses when she sees Naruto but continues to walk over to the boys. "Nice to meet you" She says toward Naruto. " Same to you Mrs. Uzumaki" Naruto says to her. "So... How was school today boys?" Kagami asks. "It was fun for me mom! I met two new friends! Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. We practiced the clone technique and only one person did it right, Sasuke Uchiha. Speaking of him Naruto... Do you hate him or something? You two were glaring quite hard at each other." Kazuma says. "Well...maybe a little but it was all in good fun!" Naruto says and starts to laugh. Soon after the three are them talking and telling stories and laughing at them.

"Wow... Its getting pretty late, Naruto do you want to stay for dinner or do you wanna get home soon? Kagami says. "Hummm... I have a better plan. Lets go to Ichiraku ramen and eat there then I will go back to my apartment. " Naruto kun says. "That would be a great idea" Kagami-sama says kindly. "Great! Family bonding!" Kazuma-kun says happily. They all being to chant 'family bonding' and holding each others hands and descend into the village. After a few ill looks from onlookers they arrive at Ichiraku's ramen shop. Naruto is greeted with a smile from the owner along with Kazuma and his mother. "What kind of ramen would you all like?" Ichiraku asks. "I think ill have the shio ramen please" Kazuma says with a wide smile. " Ill have the regular ;) " Naruto says. " I think I would like the miso ramen please." Kagami says kindly. He begins to say that the order will be ready soon and will have to wait around five minutes. They nod their heads and begin to chat with one another. Shortly after their meals are delivered to them and they begin to say thank you and dig in. Half way though the meal some ninjas come in and sit next to Naruto. They are still in uniform so they must just come from a mission. Judging on their clothes they must be chunnins.

A little time after Naruto accidentally nudges one if the ninjas ramen and spills it on him. "OI! Lady are these your kids!? Control them!" The ninja says loudly clearly pissed off. He inspects Naruto and realizes something... "Oh boys look what we have here. The Naruto kid who ruined the village and killed his own parents. Get out you scum who leaches off of people!" He begins to yell at Naruto-kun. "Hey, you need to leave now" Ichiraku says to them. "Yea boy! Get lost, no one wants you here!" The three ninjas say to him. That's when Kagami steps in between Naruto and these chunnin. "What gives you the right to call out this boy from having a meal with his family! You know he didn't kill his parents and you know it! Don't speak ill of my nephew you ignorant man! I could have you put back to the genin rank if I wanted... but I believe in second chances. I think you should too. This boy is going to accomplish great things and one day become in hokage. I believe in him." Kagami says and pulls her two boys into a hug. The three males look dumbfounded, surprised, and speechless. They just put down their money on the counter and leave with out saying anything. "And that's why everyone lets me do the talking." Kagami says proudly and raises her fist in the air. After finishing their meal in silence, Kagami pays the bill and they exit the building.

Naruto stops dead in his tracks and begins to speak, "why did you stick up for me? No one ever does that for me... They always yell at me.." Naruto says and begins to break down in tears." Naruto, you have understand some thing. People fear things what they do not know of. I do not fear you, instead I love you 3 ! You will find people who will accept you for who you are and wont be afraid of you. Kazuma... Are you afraid of Naruto?" Kagami says and both look at Kazuma. " Ummmm...Why would I be afraid of him? He's great mom!" Kazuma says and looks at Naruto with a wide smile. Naruto immediately begins to quit crying and breaks a smile on his face. "You see Naruto, not everyone is going to hate you. I bet lots of people will grow to love you and accept you." Kagami says sweetly and caresses Naruto's check. "How about we go home and have some dessert." Kagami says and the two boys quickly nod their heads in agreement. They descend back to Kazuma's house and begin to raid the fridge for anything sweet. Soon after finding some tubs of ice cream they dig in and Kazuma begins to tell joke after joke to the family and the laughter never ends. That's until Kagami tells the boys to wash up and go to sleep. "Mom, where is Naruto going to sleep? All we have is your bed." Kazuma says worried. "Don't worry honey, we can all fit in my bed. Soon ill have to buy another bed. But for now we will sleep there." Kagami points to her giant bed that could probably fit four. With that the boys race to the bed and both sleep on opposite ends while Kagami snuggles her way in between them and hugs them both softly. The boys drift off into sleep while Kagami thinks to herself. "Kushina would love to see this moment. Kushina... You never knew I was there because no one told you about me...But I was there and ill be here for my sister's kid. Ill make you proud and raise him. I'm so sorry you'll never see your son... Its not fair! " Kagami begins to think depressing thoughts when her son rolls over and hugs her. A smile is instantly brought to her face and stops the bad thoughts and hugs her son and drifts into sleep.


	2. A Family's Mistake

**Author's Notes-** Wow I've never been one to do this but why not try some new things? So as you can see this is chapter 2 and I've been itching to write some more with summer being around and all. So hope you enjoy~

 **Disclaimer !-** I do not under any circumstances own naruto, _I wish I did tho :(_ but besides that you get the point ;D

Kazuma was deep in slumber dreaming about his family and him going on a lovely vacation and spending quality time together. But that was soon ended quickly..

Kazuma awoke to find a strange object was inside his mouth and couldn't decipher what it was due to it being pitch black in the room. He tried to remove the object but to no avail... He decided to begin to lick the foreign object.

He had figured it out in an instant... These... were... toes! But who's were they was a mystery. The only way he could come up with to solve this problem was to... Bite!

And soon a loud yelp could be heard throughout the room.

"...OUCH!" The person said as they kicked their foot out of kazuma's mouth and landed on the floor with a solid thud. Kaz knew right then that it was 100% Naruto. "I should have realized it sooner... why would mom have her foot in my mouth?" Kazuma said as he went to turn on the light switch.

"You alright there naruto-kun?" Kazuma said with a worried expression. "Yea i'm fine, i'm fine. I should have known something was up when I just felt this wet sensation on my foot. But did you really have to bite it!? "Naruto said with a dumb-founded expression.

"Heh, well it's the first thing I thought up, so I just went with it. Sorry about it tho..." Kazuma said while looking down at naruto's bitten big toe.

"Its no big deal, but your mom is a heavy sleeper. That's what worries me. What if there had been a ninja who snuck in and tried to get the upper hand and... Ya know... 'Did the dead'? She would have just slept right through it..." Naruto said with hint of wariness.

"Trust me, I would have known if an intruder was in here. No one hurts my babies!" Kagami said as she rose from the bed. "She's always awake to keep us safe, and yet she's asleep at the same time, its _incredible!_ Wait mom...how do you do that!? " Kazuma said with sparkles in his sea green eyes.

" I have my secrets my dear, now since were all awake its time for the food!" Kagami said with a sly grin on her face and gave the boys a playful wink. She first decided to head to the bathroom to wash up a bit and make the boys and herself some breakfast. Once done with her usual morning routine she pulled her collarbone length scarlet red hair up in a high ponytail while letting her bangs frame the sides of her face.

Once breakfast was done the boys were called down by Kagami to dig into her 'Amazing cooking' as she put it. Due to the boys deep hunger the food was finished in mere minutes and Kagami was forced to make more food for the boys. But its not like she objected, she was actually eating this up.

When the boys were done eating they started to get ready to go to the academy to get their learning on, and such.

"Do you want me to walk you boys to school? I'm sure Iruka wouldn't mind catching up with me. So what do ya say? Want me to walk ya kids? Kagami said with the biggest smile on her face the boys had ever seen. Who couldn't say no to that face..?

"Um... yea sure mom..?" Kazuma said with a very confused face. " Great! Off we go into town. That reminds me I need to pick up food for later, any suggestions? "Kagami said while practically skipping with glee.

Kazuma and Naruto turned their heads towards each other and shrugged. "No there's nothing we want in particular. So were leaving it up to you." Kazuma said. "Great, I was hoping you'd say that. I've got it all planned out. Hey look it's the academy, that was quick! Time to talk to Iruka, bye boys! "Kagami said while waving her arm frantically while running to catch up with Iruka. "...She's crazy..." They both said in unison and laughed.

"Hey Kazuma-kun!" Said a distant voice coming closer and closer. And before he knew it he was on the ground with Sakura on his back and laughter in his ear. "Hey Sakura-chan, ready to get your learning on? " Kazuma said as he beckoned sakura to help him up. "Yep! I wonder what were going to learn today!? Sakura said with a large twinkle in her eyes.

"Well what ever it is, we all know the only one who will get it on the first try is sas-" Kazuma said but was cutoff mid sentence. "Me! Yep! Ill show that teme up and prove he's not the best. "Naruto said triumphantly while sakura on the other hand snorted at comment. " Ill prove it sakura! " Naruto said convincingly. "Ill hold you to that naruto" Sakura said snickering and proceeded to the academy with kazuma and naruto following behind.

Everyone was settled in their seats and ready to begin. But the problem was that his mother was in a conversation with Iruka and was holding up the class. Kazuma was interested in learning today and he would not let his mother take this away from him! "Iruka, can you tell that lady to leave, she's holding up the class!" Kazuma said and instantly regretted it.

"Oh hi honey! Sorry was just catching up with my old friend!" Kagami said while patting Iruka to show this 'old friend'. "Ill get going now, bye class!" Kagami said and skipped out the room. All eyes fell on kazuma until Iruka spoke up, "Sorry about her, now lets begin class. Today we will again be working on the clone technique again." Iruka said and began to demonstrate how to achieve success with the technique.

"Instead of yesterday, you're going to have a different partner today to get to know your fellow classmates." Iruka said while listing of the new partners for today.

And to kazuma's surprise, he was paired with the one and only Sasuke Uchiha. "Hey sasuke, i'm your partner for today" Kazuma said and smiled in sasuke's direction. "Hn" Sasuke said with no emotion whatsoever. " I'm really sorry to ask but can you help me get the hang of this jutsu " Kazuma said while bowing his head. "Hn" Sasuke said again.

 _Well I can infer that he's quite the talker.._ Kazuma sighed . " Wait was that a yes or a no? " Kazuma said worried. "Hn" Sasuke said once again. " If you help me with this jutsu, I'll help you with your communication skills, deal? " Kazuma said hopefully. "Hn" Sasuke said once more. " Ill take that as a yes. " Kazuma said with a smile on his face. He could swear that he saw a very small grin on sasuke's face, but maybe that was his imagination.

After some time practicing the jutsu the class's attention was brought back to the front when Iruka started to congratulate the whole class for their performance in class. Then he proceeded to tell the class was over and they could go home now.

"Good work class, that's what I want to see every day! Bye now" Iruka said with a smile plastered on his face. But soon was dropped a little when naruto began to exit the class. "Hey naruto.. can you come here I need to talk to for just a bit." Iruka said while going to sit back at his desk and confusion written on naruto's face.

Mumbles were all Kazuma could hear from outside the door. Shortly after naruto burst out the door with a grin on his face. "What did he say to you? " Kazuma asked while filled to the brim with curiosity. "Nothing important, ill tell you later." Naruto said as he began to run ahead of kazuma.

While running ahead, Naruto failed to look ahead and tripped over something. Correction, someone. " Watch it dobe." Sasuke said bitterly.

"Heyyy, it worked, you said more words then usual! Good job sasuke ill see you soon to improve it more, bye~ " Kazuma said while pulling naruto's hand forward. "You talk to sasuke now? " Naruto said dumbfounded. "I guess you could say that, but eh today was the first time and all he said was basically 'Hn'. So if you count that as talking then sure" Kazuma said.

And so they began their journey into the village to reach the house. "Wait I need to get some flowers for the pots outside, I forgot to water the last batch and they well... kinda died on me" Kazuma said while blushing profusely. "Need to make it up to mom. She was really mad at me so I gotta make it up to her and actually remember to take care of these" Kazuma said with a small grin.

"Yea no problem! I can help you pick out some to get this done quicker" Naruto said while putting his thumb up. Kazuma's smile began to grow bigger and the two entered the store together.

"Hello Mr. Yamanaka! " Kazuma said while looking at the assorted flowers. "Kazuma, I told you no need with the formalities, call me Inoichi-sama." Inoichi said while patting kazuma on the head.

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose?" Kazuma said with confusion written all over his face. " Ha you got me, what can I do for you boys today?" Inoichi-sama said while letting a long laugh out. "Just looking for some pretty flowers to put outside the house. " Kazuma said.

"I'd thought you all ready had some pretty nice ones out side?" Inoichi said with a imaginary question mark above his head. " _I forgot to water them and they kinda died"_ Kazuma whispered with a blush creeping up upon his face.

"Ohhh ok, that clears it up. Well I think my daughter Ino can help you find some beautiful ones. You know her don't you? Of course you do!" Inoichi said while releasing a hearty laugh. "Ino come help these boys!"

"Yea sure pops. " Said a young girl approaching the boys. "Hello Ino-chan"

The two boys said in unison. "Now what can I help you guys with today?" Ino said with curiosity. "Just need to find some pretty flowers for the front of the house " Kazuma said while peering his head off to look at some roses.

"I've got some pretty flowers that would look lovely in any house " Said Ino while dragging the two boys to check out the flowers. After some time picking and choosing, kazuma decided on what he wanted and gave Inoichi about 50 Ryo to pay for the plants. Soon after he began on his merry way back home with the flowers in both boys hands.

Once arriving at home he told naruto to drop the plants off at the front and to relax inside. Shortly after kazuma began to put the flowers in the assorted pots and began to water them. _That wasn't so hard. I just hope I don't forget to water these this time... Or ill face mom's wrath.._ Kazuma shuttered.

"Kazuma, thank you for getting replacement flowers! That was so lovely of you." Kagami said while pulling kazuma into a warm hug. "Yea it's no problem mom." Kazuma said with a grin. "Well boys... Since I forgot to actually buy the food, we have to go buy it now." Kagami said with an embarrassed smile.

"Is it alright if I stay and practice the clone jutsu?" Naruto said while looking towards kagami. "Yes honey its no problem, we'll back before you know it. Just try not to break anything." Kagami said while winking at naruto.

"So what are we getting tonight?" Kazuma asked with curiosity. "Well actually I plan on making some rice balls with a side of curry." Kagami said smiling. "Are you sure that will be good to eat?" Kazuma said slightly worried. "Trust me, momma knows what she's doing" Kagami said while raising her fist in the air.

While Kagami browsed the market for the required goods kazuma had stumbled upon sasuke. Quite literally. "Watch it dob-" Sasuke began to say but shut his mouth when he discovered kazuma was upon him. Not naruto.

"Sorry about that!" Kazuma said while rubbing his back while trying to hide his embarrassed face. "Hn... It's ok" Sasuke said. "So what brings you here at a time like this?" Kazuma said, trying to make conversation with the other boy. "Shopping for food, isn't that quite obvious?" Sasuke said blatantly. "Yea I... Knew that" Kazuma said while continually hiding his embarrassed face.

"Besides that, how's are little session going? Talked to anyone else yet?" Kazuma said with interest. "Hn" Sasuke said. "Use more words besides 'Hn'. Try to communicate a lil bit more." Kazuma said with a genuine smile.

"Ok... I talked a bit to sakura while leaving today from school. Quite aggravating." Sasuke said while looking at kazuma. "Well...that's progress! Next is to make a friend with someone. Might I suggest naruto-kun?" Kazuma said hopefully. "Hn, well see. See you later." Sasuke said as he walked away to find some food. _Speaking of food.._ Kazuma thought.

Kazuma began to make his way through the crowd to meet up with his mother. "Did you find all the ingredients? I'm tired of standing and I wanna go home." Kazuma whined. "Yes sweetie, lets get going. I bet were all starving." Kagami said while hoisting Kazuma on her shoulders.

Coming home is not what they expected, broken photo frames and shredded furniture. _Had naruto done this?_ Kazuma thought. _No, naruto couldn't nor wouldn't wreck the house. Wait..._ "NARUTO! WHERE ARE YOU!" Kazuma said screaming. The two frantically searched the house for naruto. After a few minutes of searching kagami had found naruto curled up in the corner with cuts and bruises up and down his body.

"Oh baby..." Kagami said while reaching a hand out to caress naruto's cheek. Surprisingly naruto slapped her hand back and yelled at the two to stay away.

"Naruto...I'm your cousin... Practically your brother at this point! We wouldn't ever hurt you..." Kazuma said while kneeling on the ground to get closer to naruto. Naruto accepted the movement of kazuma to come closer. "Do you remember who did this to you?" Kazuma asked. "...No, I have no idea who those men where..." Naruto said while letting a steam of tears fall past his eyes.

Kagami picked naruto up and started to stroke his back and kiss his cheek. _That calmed him down a bit... Who would have done this? Oh I'll get them for this!_ Kagami thought.

"Naruto we're going to the hospital to make sure you're perfectly ok. Ok?" Kagami said while caressing naruto's head. And the family began to head to the hospital and make sure naruto was fine.

"Your nephew should be fine. He only suffers from minor cuts and bruises but to make sure he's fine we'll hold him overnight to make sure." Said a young nurse. "Ok, thank you" Kagami said and smiled at the young nurse.

The family decided to stay the night with naruto make him feel secure and safe. _He's so cute when he sleeps!_ Kagami thought to herself and smiled at naruto's sleeping body. "Mommy, do you think that this will happen again?" Kazuma said with a hint of fear. "Mama won't let it happen again. I won't make that mistake again. Don't worry honey, will find the people who did this and get them locked up." Kagami said as she hugged her son.

And soon the rest of the family drifted off to sleep, hoping that things will be better tomorrow...

 **Author's Notes** \- Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the two month wait period. For the longest time I couldn't decide where to take the story. But last night I just let my hands touch the keyboard and this is what was made... Hope you enjoyed it! More is soon to come! **_Bye~_**


End file.
